User blog:Mochizou/Summertime
Room 101 Kieran: ''(thinking) Summer's finally here. It's been a strange first term but everything feels great right now. Everyone's happy.'' Rumbling is heard upstairs Kieran: 'Lizzy-senpai must be up to something '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN!!! ''Lizzy comes flying in through the window 'Kieran: '''Why can't you just use the door? '''Lizzy: '''Because it's more fun this way! '''Kieran: '''What do you want? '''Lizzy: '''We're going to the beach Kieri-kun! '''Kieran: '''We are? '''Lizzy: '''YES! To celebrate this beautiful summer, we're all going to have fun and the best thing is I can show Cami-san my new swimsuit that I bought especially for today. '''Kieran: '''I see, we're just going to the beach so you can flirt with Cam-san. '''Lizzy: '''Exactly. So come on Kieri-kun! Get ready!! ''At the table 'Lizzy: '''IS EVERYBODY READY!? '''Cam: '''I think so. '''Kieran: '''Where's Damian-kun? '''Cam: '''I asked him but he was twerking all night so he's not coming. '''Ash: '''Now, Gegi-chan, do you have everything you need? '''Gegi: '''Yes '''Ash: '''Are you sure? '''Gegi: '''We're going to the beach. I have everything '''Ash: '''Good. '''Lizzy: '''I can't wait to see everyone's swimsuits! '''Yazzy: '''I bet Kanda-senpai can't wait either '''Kieran: '''Huh? Of for the love of... '''Lizzy: '''COME ON EVERYBODY! TO THE BEACH WE GO! ''At the beach 'Lizzy: '''WOW! Look at this place! It's so pretty. '''Cam: '''There's a room for everyone to change over there ''5 minutes later, everyone except Gegi has changed into their swimsuits. 'Kieran: '''Huh? Shiina, aren't you going to change? '''Gegi: '''I need to change? '''Kieran: '''Well, you can't swim in your clothes, so go take them off. '''Gegi: '''Ok. '''Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN! '''Cam: '''Oh, Lizzy-san '''Lizzy: '''What do you think of my swimsuit? ''Lizzy blushes 'Cam: '''It's very sexy '''Lizzy: '''REALLY?! Well then Cami-san, let me show you how it looks when it's wet ''Lizzy graps Cam's hand and runs with him into the sea. 'Ash: '''K-k-k-kanda-kun. Is my swimsuit ok? ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''It....uh....well....I-...it looks great '''Ash: '''You really like it? '''Kieran: '''Y-y-y-yeh, it fits you. '''Yazzy: '''Pervert. '''Kieran: '''I am not a pervert! '''Ash: '''Where's Gegi? '''Kieran: '''She's still changing. I better go check on her. '''Ash: '''But K-kanda-kun you can't go-- '''Yazzy: '''Case in point. Pervert ''in the changing room 'Kieran: '''Gegi? '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''What are you still doing in here, everyone--AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ''Kieran finds Gegi completely naked 'Kieran: '''WHERE'S YOUR SWIMSUIT?!?! '''Gegi: '''I don't have one. '''Kieran: '''SO WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES?! '''Gegi: '''Because you told me to. '''Kieran: '''BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE WEARING A SWIMSUIT UNDERNEATH '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun? '''Kieran: '''Shit. '''Yazzy: '''What's taking so long? '''Kieran: '''Just wait a minute ''Ash and Yazzy enter 'Yazzy: '''P-p-p-p '''Kieran: '''This really isnt what it looks like! '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun! '''Kieran: '''NO! IT'S NOT-- '''Gegi: '''Kieran told me to take off my clothes '''Kieran: '''WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! '''Yazzy: '''P-p-p-p-PERVERT!! '''Kieran: '''NO! DONT SAY THAT SO LOUDLY '''Ash: '''W-w-w-what's going on in here? '''Kieran: '''She forgot her swimsuit! '''Ash: '''So you told her to get naked? '''Kieran: '''NO! I MEAN I TOLD HER TO CHANGE BUT I DIDNT KNOW SHE DIDNT HAVE A SWIMSUIT '''Yazzy: '''You're such a pervert. Next thing, you'll be claiming you don't have any waifus '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''Wait, she forgot her swimsuit '''Kieran: '''Yes. '''Ash: '''Oh well, I have another one in my bag. It should fit her. Come on Kanda-kun, leave this to the girls. '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Ash: '''You're so desperate to make sure Yazzy-chan knows you're not a pervert but you're not doing a good job of it '''Kieran: '''You don't really help either ''Further down the beach 'Lizzy: '''It's so pretty on this beach '''Cam: '''It truly is beautiful '''Lizzy: '''It's the perfect place for couples to come. It's romantic. '''Cam: '''Lizzy-san-- '''Lizzy: '''Well of course, we're not a couple, ha ha, no, we're not. '''Cam: '''Lizzy-- '''Lizzy: '''It's the perfect place for a couple if they wanted to come here. We're just friends obviously. '''Cam: '''I'm sorry Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''We should really go back and find the others '''Ash: '''I cooked some food for us. '''Kieran: '''It looks delicious ''Ash blushes 'Gegi: '''I helped '''Kieran: '''You did? '''Gegi: '''I helped make the salad. Try some. '''Kieran: '''Well I-- ''Gegi stuffs some salad into Kierans mouth 'Kieran: '''Hmmm, it's good ''Kieran chokes 'Ash: '''Are you ok? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, Shiina just gave me a little too much. '''Yazzy: '''This food is amazing '''Ash: '''Thank you. I'm used to cooking my own food so I guess I've had some practice. '''Kieran: '''Ummm, Hase-chan, I wondered if we could uh....talk. '''Yazzy: '''Alone? N-n-no way. What if you do stuff to me? '''Kieran: '''I'm not going to do anything to you! I wanted to try and clear the air ''Yazzy looks over at Ash who nods in approval 'Yazzy: '''W-w-w-what do you want to talk about? '''Kieran: '''I wanted to apologise for how things started between us. I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm uh really not a pervert, I guess you could say misfortunate is a better word. '''Yazzy: '''So you weren't trying to grope me that day '''Kieran: '''NO! I did just fall. I'm sorry though. '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. I'm sorry for being so accusing towards you. '''Kieran: '''How about we start again? '''Yazzy: '''Sure ''Both smile '''Ash: '''Then let's celebrate. '''Kieran: '''Where's Lizzy-senpai and Cam-san? '''Ash: '''They went for a walk earlier but they haven't come back yet. '''Lizzy: '''ASHIN! KIERI-KUN! '''Yazzy: '''Isn't that her over there? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, there she is. '''Ash: '''What took you so long? '''Lizzy: '''We were just walking, n-n-nothing else. '''Cam: '''Ooo, food, let's eat. '''Kieran: ''(narrating) We all hung out after that. Playing games and building sandcastes. Lizzy buried me in the sand but she got a bit carried away. Cam kept his distance from Lizzy for some reason. I built a better friendship with Yazzy. We all sat and watched the sun set together and eventually left to go back home. It was the highlight of our summer, a day we all remembered and would continue to remember. We only had a few weeks of summer left, and an old friend was returning.'' Category:Blog posts